


A Moment

by NeonDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Victor has a moment on the ice, then Yuuri and Victor have a moment alone.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> This is my first YOI fic ever! I don't know if I'll ever write for it again but I like this one!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He skated to a stop, his arms raised up high above his head as the song ended. Victor panted, having finished the skate he had choreographed. He wasn't competing but he hadn't realized how much he missed skating like this. He wouldn't change the last year though. Skating had become a chore and his heart wasn't in it until he decided to fly to Hatsetsu to become Yuuri's coach.

That was one of the best decisions of his life because it led him to Yuuri. As he skated to the boards, he touched the gold band on his left ring finger and smiled. Yuuri was his everything, he had even moved to Japan to keep skating with him.

Victor unzipped his jacket, the sweat cooling on his skin. He should go shower but he wanted a moment to take in the quiet of the rink. He pulled off his jacket, the cold air hitting his bare arms and seeping through his tight, black t-shirt. He thought of Yuuri's skating earlier that day and how beautiful he was. His movements were fluid and graceful and he truly was a phenomenal skater.

His eyes glazed over as his mind wondered to earlier that morning. They had been alone in their dark bedroom, skin warm from sleep and pressed together. Yuuri and sleepily trailed kisses down Victor's body before disappearing under the blanket.

Victor's nipples hardened from the cold and his wandering thoughts. He shivered and stood awkwardly. He wasn't a teenager anymore but Yuuri made him feel like one. His charm and enjoy stamina, especially on the ice and in bed. Victor headed to the locker room to shower and change. He wanted to get back in time for dinner with Yuuri. He stripped and stepped into the shower, the water steaming.

His thought drifted back to Yuuri using his beautiful mouth on his cock that morning. Victor bit his lip and teased his fingers down his hardening cock in the shower. Everything about Yuuri was beautiful and he was a lucky man to have him. He slowly stroked himself, biting his lip to keep quiet. God, he wished Yuuri was there with him. He'd pin him against the wall and take him apart slowly.

Victor came suddenly with a shout and flushed when he realized what he had done. He quickly finished showering and rushed to dry off and get dressed. He wanted to be home now.

\----------------------------------------------

Dinner with Yuuri was wonderful as always. Victor had cooked that night and Yuuri kept sining praises to his cooking. "It's really not that hard."

"But the chicken was so tender and the butter just oozed out. Vitya you have to show me how you did it." Yuuri walked over and wrapped his arms around Victor's waist from behind.

"I'll gladly show you have to make chicken Kiev." He dried his hands and turned in Yuuri's arms to kiss him. Yuuri melted against him as they kissed and Victor brought his hands up to cup his face. He felt the heat in Yuuri's cheek under his fingers and smiled. "Moya lyubov'." Victor softly spoke against Yuuri's lips.

"Itoshī anata." Yuuri replied, kissing him a little deeper. He then pulled away with a smile and walked backwards to the bedroom.

"You tease."

"You love it." Yuuri grinned as Victor followed him, the pair slipping into the bedroom before Makkachin could get up. The door clicked shut behind Victor and he smiled. Yuuri was already pulling off his shirt and Victor couldn't take his eyes off of his fiancé. He slowly walked over and ran his hands up Yuuri's stomach and chest. He kissed him passionately and Yuuri worked to unbutton Victor's shirt.

They were both naked and on the bed in short order, Victor on top of Yuuri. He had made a mess of Yuuri's neck, covering it in bites and bruises while Yuuri had been running his hands through Victor's silver hair repeatedly. Neither cared though, too lost in the warmth of each other and the slip of their cocks together.

Yuuri whined. "Please Victor, I need you."

"I've got you." He slid his hand down Yuuri's body and spread his legs apart more. His fingers found his hole and he rubbed his finger around the ring of muscle there. Yuuri whined high in the back of his throat and arched his back. Victor was quick getting the lube and slicking his fingers up before slowly pushing into him. Yuuri whined some more and rocked his hips. "Shh, shh, I want to take good care of you." 

"Please Vitya, I can take it. I need your cock inside me." Victor blushed at Yuuri's bold words. It was rare that Yuuri would say something like that and Yuuri knew it, judging by the bright red blush on his cheeks and quickly spreading down his neck and chest. Victor thought he looked beautiful when he blushed. He kissed him sweetly.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." He sat back and slicked up his aching cock. He bit his lip at the smooth, slide of his hand before leaning over Yuuri again. Yuuri pulled his knees towards his chest, opening himself up to Victor. He kissed him hard as he slowly pushed into him. They both moaned at the feeling.

Victor took his time, slowly thrusting into Yuuri. He didn't want to hurt him, even though he couldn't. Yuuri could take even the roughest of fucking from Victor. But tonight he wanted to take his time, savor the moment and take Yuuri apart until he was just a shivering mess. Yuuri rocked his hips, meeting every thrust and driving Victor crazy. He reached up and pulled his hair, dragging him down for a searing kiss.

It didn't take long for them to both come, Victor inside Yuuri and Yuuri on his own stomach. They stopped, panting and shivering as sweat and cum cooled. Victor slowly pulled out and grabbed the tissues, cleaning them both up. He then lied next to Yuuri and cradled him in his arms. "YA lyublyu tebya." Victor whispered.

"Soshite aishiteimasu."

**Author's Note:**

> Moya lyubov' - My love in Russian  
> Itoshī anata- My darling in Japanese
> 
> YA lyublyu tebya - I love you in Russian  
> Soshite aishiteimasu - And I love you in Japanese


End file.
